<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Did You Say? by Ari_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403454">What Did You Say?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7'>Ari_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ides of Drarry 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Confused Harry Potter, Harry is sick, Helpful Hermione Granger, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Potions, Potions Accident, Spanish, draco made a mistake, experimental potion, potions master draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes an experimental potion and it has some unintended side effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ides of Drarry 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Did You Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco had been working in his potions room all day when Harry walked down the stairs, coughing his brains out. He immediately stopped what he was doing (a rarity, considering how precise potion-making was) and walked over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry responded with a coughing fit that lasted a concerningly long time and Draco quickly ushered him to the corner, where he had a loveseat that he usually sat in and read while he waited for his potions to brew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll just sit here and wait for another ten or so minutes, Love, I’ll have something worked up that you could try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a quick nod before he started hacking again and sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco continued. “I’m conveniently almost done with this. It’s an experimental upgrade to the average pepperup potion. The goal is to make the effects last longer, and in the process hopefully remove the ‘steam coming from your ears’ effect. With any luck, it won’t add any new side-effects of its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued babbling away, going on about the different ingredients he added and what effects they had. Harry had nearly fallen asleep when the timer rang and a startled Draco moved to the cauldron and cast the finishing spell on his potion. He then poured some out and handed it to Harry, who stopped coughing for just long enough to take a sip. The effects were immediately clear. Harry’s cough subsided almost entirely and he was able to sit up straight. Even better, there wasn’t any steam coming out of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Draco asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mucho mejor, gracias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stopped mid-action and tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Mucho mejor, gracias?” Harry repeated, slowly. “Draco, ¿estás bien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pacing back and forth now with his hands in his hair, repeating “No, no, no…” over and over again. After several minutes of this he turned and said, “wait here. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” then walked up the stairs into their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waited, but he had never been one for patience and eventually walked into the living room to find Draco on a firecall with Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-know what’s wrong. Nothing I put into that potion should make him speak… gibberish, like this. I can’t understand a word he’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola, ‘mione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harry! Are you on for lunch with Ron and I this Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sí, no puedo esperar! Hay tanto de lo que necesitamos hablar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué nadie entiende lo que digo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this hermione started laughing and placed her head in her hand. “Draco, hon, he’s speaking Spanish. I’m surprised your parents never made you learn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said I’d never need it, but I do speak perfect French,” he scoffed. “Can you at least help me fix this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try. If you’ll drop the wards for a minute, I’ll apparate to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco did as such and Hermione arrived promptly, immediately walking over to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. ¿Puedes entenderme?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?” he answered. “Mione, no hablo español. Solo sé que estás hablándome en  español porque oí vuestra discusión.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that answers that question. Harry, I don’t think you realize it, but you’re speaking Spanish. And it seems like you can only understand English, which is peculiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No puede ser. Nunca he estudiado español.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I want you to start talking and I’ll record it so I can play it back for you. Draco, while I work with this, maybe see if any potions you have lower body temperature? I can’t think of anything else that might be used as an antidote to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pepperup potion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… may have something like that? I’ll be back in a few.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Now Harry, go right ahead,” she said while casting a recording spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué tengo que decir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tengo un poco de hambre, mi color favorito es el rojo, odio cocinar y me alegro de haber parado de toser. ¿Con eso llega?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded before playing back the audio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué es eso? Eso no es lo que he dicho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we’re working on fixing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco just so happened to return at that moment, carrying a flask of blue liquid. “Here, try drinking this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s cheer and Draco’s sigh of relief were enough that he didn’t need an answer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to Chaya and Andithiel on the Ides of Drarry discord server for brainstorming with me!</p><p>This work was beta'd by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98">OTPshipper98</a>, who helped massively with the Spanish!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>